Chimère
by Georgiana-Black
Summary: "Réveille-toi Ilya, ta vie n'est rien d'autre qu'une chimère. Tes parents t'ont lâchement abandonné, tu es célèbre à Poudlard par ton nom, en vérité Remus te déteste et James t'apprécie simplement parce qu'il a pitié de toi. Il fut un temps où tu adorais être connue et adulée de tous à Poudlard. Maintenant, tu te rends compte qu'ils te haïssent et que tu ne comptes pour personne."


**Chimère**

**Disclaimer : Tout ce monde magique, Poudlard, etc appartiennent à JK. Rowling, hormis quelques OC !**

Je vous invite à écouter Florence + the Machine en même temps que cette fanfiction, tout d'abord parce que j'adore ce groupe mais aussi parce que je les écoutais en écrivant cette fanfiction ! Mon OC se nomme Ilyana Wiseblow, et me ressemble en quelque sorte .. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous vous y attacherez malgré (ou grâce à ?) ses défauts.

Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je suis ouverte à toute proposition de lecture d'autres fanfictions. N'oubliez pas qu'en tant qu'auteurs, nous ne sommes pas payés, d'abord parce que c'est avant tout un plaisir d'écrire et que ce n'est pas notre profession, mais les reviews nous encouragent à continuer ou à nous améliorer ! Je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année les amis et Potterhead!

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une excellente nouvelle ; _No light, No light._**

J'étais épuisée. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je n'avais pas dormi, et ce trajet de douze heures ne m'avait pas vraiment aidée à me reposer, malheureusement. Je ne dis pas ça par vantardise, mais lorsque l'on fait partie des populaires, nous n'avons pas vraiment de repos et de temps pour nous. J'aimais être populaire. J'avais l'impression que tout le monde m'aimait. Je pensais presque être parfaite dans ces moments. Puis lorsque la nuit tombait, je me retrouvais face à moi-même et j'avais l'impression de n'être que néant, qu'une liste inépuisable de défauts. Je ne dormais pas beaucoup en ce moment, et je savais que ma mère allait me faire une réflexion concernant les immenses cernes qui trônaient fièrement sous mes yeux. Je suis une Wiseblow, mon visage devrait être lumineux. Mais ce n'est plus vraiment le cas, bien que je me forçais à sourire mais malheureusement, je n'arrivais plus à me mentir. Je n'allais pas très bien. Et cette popularité me brisait petit à petit.

Revenons à mon nom, qui quant à lui, pesait sur mes épaules. Mes grands-parents entretiennent le mystère sur les origines de ma famille. Il paraîtrait que nous soyons les descendants des Serdaigles. Que ce soit vrai ou non, ils en étaient plus que fiers et se pavanaient de soirée en soirée. Ma mère agissait avec beaucoup plus de retenue, surtout depuis qu'elle et mon père avaient divorcé. La société sorcière des sang-pur, plus communément appelée par ma meilleure amie et moi-même les BEDC (Balais bien Enfoncés Dans le Cul), avait été plus que choquée. J'étais la fille d'un Greengrass et d'une Wiseblow, et un tel divorce ne pouvait exister. J'avais repris le nom de ma mère, mes grands-parents m'ayant obligé à le faire. Comprenez bien : je suis (ou du moins j'étais) une des meilleures élèves de Serdaigle. Ce nom ne pouvait que m'ouvrir une multitude de portes. Autrement dit, un mari incroyablement riche. De plus, en tant que fille unique, la dot me revenait. Qui ne voudrait pas de moi ?! Malheureusement pour eux, je ne m'entendais pas spécialement bien avec tous ces fils de mangemorts. Alors ils espéraient secrètement que je me marie avec James Potter, un des derniers sang-purs riches que je jugeais plus que convenable. Après avoir enchaîné diverses soirées avec James durant l'été 1975, j'étais devenue irrémédiablement la fille à suivre à Poudlard. J'étais peut-être la descendante de Serdaigle, mon demi-frère était un Greengrass, les maraudeurs étaient devenus mes amis .. je sortais avec Remus Lupin. La fin de cette année fut légèrement différente. Après avoir demandé à Remus que l'on reste amis, des filles sans cervelles s'étaient mises à m'en vouloir amèrement et à me détester. Ce qui n'avait jamais été le cas avant. Et James, Sirius et Peter m'avaient laissée de côté, voire oubliée. L'ambiance avait été quelque peu refroidie. Et lorsque je les avais vu m'ignorer dans le couloir du train, marcher comme si j'étais invisible, comme si je n'avais jamais exister et que notre amitié n'avait été que chimère, je m'étais jetée sur Charles, mon ex, et nous avons simplement baiser dans ces toilettes. Rien de romantique en cela. Et je regrettais amèrement mon geste. Heureusement, il ne reviendrait plus à Poudlard et personne ne serait probablement au courant de cette histoire.

J'étais à la fois ravie de retourner à la maison et de quitter cette ambiance putride, mais je craignais aussi une confrontation avec ma mère qui, depuis quelques temps, ne côtoyait plus que les bouteilles d'alcool. Qu'allait-il m'arriver cet été, donc ?

Mon salon, pièce la plus chaleureuse du manoir, avait subi différentes transformations qui ne me plaisaient guère. La cheminée bleue était heureusement toujours la même, mais à mon goût, il y avait beaucoup trop de vert et argent. Sûrement la mélancolie de ma mère envers père avait repris surface.

_- Ilyana, c'est toi_ ? S'écria ma mère.

Bonne nouvelle, elle avait l'air enjouée.

_- Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?_ Lui demandais-je en arrivant dans son petit salon. Lui au moins n'avait pas été redécoré et conservait son air baroque, imprégné de Serdaiglisme. Elle eut un petit rire étranglé et détourna le regard. Je sentais que j'allais avoir droit à ma première surprise de l'été. Maman, je te connais par cœur.

_- Que me caches-tu encore ?_ Soupirais-je par lassitude, en retirant ma veste et mes chaussures.

_- Oh Ilya.. Ce n'est pas grand chose vraiment. Cela ne modifiera presque pas notre été, hein ?!_ Elle tortillait ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés de manière frénétique. Et fixait son regard sur son plateau de thé. Je craignais cette grande nouvelle. _Il se pourrait que … les Zabini passent leur été avec nous. Ici._

_- Pardon ? _M'écriais-je en sursautant.

Elle était pourtant au courant de mon animosité envers les Serpents. Elle savait à quel point James et moi passions notre temps à les détester. Quelle était cette nouvelle lubie ? Et pourquoi triturait-elle autant sa bague ..

_- Maman, tu as enlevé la bague de père_ ? M'écriais-je, étonnée qu'elle soit passée à autre chose.

Passée à autre chose, c'était le cas. Mais jusqu'à quel point ? Résumons la situation. Elle avait l'air d'avoir oublié son ancien mari, avait redécoré notre fabuleux salon en nid de vipères, les Zabini restaient pour l'été, et elle avait une nouvelle bague. Il ne faut pas être une Serdaigle pour comprendre ce qu'elle essayait justement de me faire comprendre.

_- Lucrèce Zabini, vraiment ?!_

J'étais tellement étonnée que je ne pouvais prononcer aucune autre parole et lui montrer à quel point son silence et ses cachotteries me décevaient. Elle regardait le sol, ne prononçant aucun mot en retour. J'espérais que tout cela ne soit qu'une énorme blague. Mon père s'était déjà remariée avec une italienne, et ça s'était transformé en une véritable calamité.

Je courrais jusqu'à ma chambre, qui était malheureusement plutôt éloignée du centre du manoir. J'écrivis une lettre à ma meilleure amie avec frénésie. Je savais qu'elle me comprendrait et qu'elle trouverait les mots pour me réconforter. J'hésitais même à envoyer une lettre à Charles, ou Remus, pour me changer les idées. Pour me prouver que certaines personnes tenaient encore bel et bien à moi. Au lieu de ça, je m'allongeais sur mon lit, encore habillée.

J'avais pensé que j'allais profiter de ce mois de juillet pour revoir James et arranger les choses avec eux. Non pas me rendre à des bals remplis de mangemorts et autres pourritures en tout genre. Je restais quelques heures sur mon lit à me ressasser la fin d'année chaotique que j'avais du affronter. Jusqu'à ce que mon elfe vienne me prévenir qu'il était l'heure de passer à table. Elle me précisa que nous n'étions pas seules, et qu'une robe de soirée était plus que recommandée. Je pris ma douche, me maquilla légèrement et enfila une robe écrue. Je n'allais pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je me demandais de quelle façon mes grands-parents voyaient ce remariage. Sûrement d'un mauvais œil.

Ils étaient tous les quatre à table, et discutaient comme si de rien n'était.

« _Ilya .. J'espère que tu vas beaucoup mieux et que tu t'es bien reposée_. » Ma mère me fixa de ses grands yeux bleus. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu aussi fière. Je pensais que cela me plairait, que je serais heureuse qu'elle ait retrouvé son comportement d'antan, mais je voulais juste m'enfuir d'ici. Les deux Zabini me regardaient avec le même putain de sourire en coin. Je jouais la carte de la fille parfaite, comme je le faisais souvent à Poudlard.

« _Je vais beaucoup mieux, merci mère. Monsieur Zabini .. William, Regina._ »

Prononcer leurs prénoms était comme m'écorcher la langue. J'avais envie de vomir et m'asseyais pourtant en face de cette assiette de fruits de mer. Cela faisait longtemps que nous ne mangions plus de cette façon. Ils me rendirent la politesse.

« _Ilyana .. Je peux t'appeler par ton prénom et te tutoyer n'est-ce pas _? J'acquiesçais en souriant. _Ta mère m'a dit à quel point tes notes de BUSE sont incroyables. Il paraît que tu es une excellente __élève à la maison Serdaigle. Il est vraiment dommage que tu traînes avec ces .. traîtres._ »

Je regardais ma mère avec espoir, qui ne réagissait même pas alors que son fiancé venait d'insulter ses amis les plus sincères. Elle me dégoûtait.

Lucrèce Zabini, de peau mâte, se tenait fièrement au bout de la grande table de la salle-à-manger. Il portait un costard sorcier de trois pièces, noir. Son visage était fin et ses yeux me donnaient l'impression qu'ils allaient bientôt transpercer mon âme. Je retenais un frisson. Son élégance glaciale m'effrayait, et son port altier ne pouvait que me rappeler la noirceur qui imprégnait leur nom de famille depuis des lustres.

_- Certes mais ils ne sont plus en très bons termes, n'est-ce pas Ilya _? Me demanda inutilement ce connard de Zabini.

Ces fichus serpents avaient aussi passé la fin de l'année à me rappeler que Potter et sa bande m'avaient lâchement abandonnée et le fait que je n'étais qu'une moins que rien.

_- Je me suis en effet rendue compte qu'ils ne valaient pas la peine que je les côtoies_, susurrais-je en tant que fille parfaite.

_- Bien, très bien, excellent._

Ma mère paraissait soulagée et demanda que l'on nous apporte le plat principal. Zabini me servit du vin, comme s'il était le maître de maison. Ils m'écœuraient tous, et je me forçais tant bien que mal de manger quelque chose. Je me forçais à jouer un rôle, moi aussi, dans cette pièce de théâtre plus que risible. D'un point de vue extérieur, je donnais l'impression d'être une jeune fille de bonne famille, soumise et pourtant intelligente. Chez les sang-purs, nos dons d'actrices sont incomparables.

Ils nous racontèrent à moi et aux deux autres cons la façon dont ils se sont « rencontrés », et comment il lui avait demandé sa main. J'essayais de paraître heureuse. Le mariage était programmé pour le 28 août, j'étais évidemment demoiselle d'honneur tout comme l'était Regina . Super.

Regina et William étaient jumeaux et avaient tous les deux un an de moins que moi. Ils appartenaient aussi à la maison des vipères, ce qui n'était pas surprenant quand on connaissait l'illustre famille des Nott. Leur relation avec la magie noire n'était un secret pour personne, et je doutais fortement qu'il rende ma mère heureuse. Mais elle était assez grande pour prendre ses décisions.

_- Ah au fait Ilya, je t'ai trouvé un stage pour ton mois de juillet. Tu as extrêmement de chance d'avoir ce stage, et j'espère que tu ne me feras pas honte. J'ai contacté la styliste Pamela Debeauvert. Tu y travailleras comme couturière._

Je la regardais, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés.

_- Ilyana, ton comportement_, me sermonna-t-elle, l'air de rien.

Je vis cependant qu'elle avait l'air heureuse de m'offrir ce présent. Lucrèce était scandalisé qu'une jeune fille de mon rang ait un stage, qui plus est dans une « _affaire de chiffons_ ». Quant à Regina, qui parlait pour la première fois de la soirée, me félicita au contraire et avoua m'envier quelque peu. Elle avait l'air différente de son frère, et il est vrai que je ne me souviens pas qu'elle ait pu un jour m'offenser en quoi que ce soit.

Une fois de retour dans ma chambre, avec toujours ce goût amer dans la bouche, je vis que Macha m'avait déjà répondue. Elle essayait de trouver les mots justes et de me réconforter, me rappelant à quel point nos vacances étaient censées être parfaites et qu'elles le seront en tout point.

« _Tu seras heureuse d'apprendre cette nouvelle qui, je pense, te réconfortera ! Tu te souviens de ma __cousine Lucia ? Et bien elle organise une petite soirée .. bon d'accord une grande soirée, chez elle dans deux semaines ! Autrement dit, tous les Gryffondor sont invités. Elle m'a dit que tu pouvais venir si tu le souhaitais. Ça nous changera les idées .. et tu pourras te réconcilier avec Sirius, tu ne crois pas ?! J'espère que ta réponse sera positive. Danser un bon rock avec sa meilleure amie est le __meilleur des remèdes._ »

Elle me rappelait ensuite que je pouvais débarquer chez elle à tout moment et bien sûr, qu'elle pouvait m'accueillir si je le souhaitais. Ne pas s'apitoyer sur son sort.

« _Macha, je me retrouve en compagnie de trois abominables serpents. J'exagère peut-être un peu parce que Regina n'a pas l'air si méchante que ça. Après tout, pourquoi discriminer les gens par rapport à leur famille ou leur maison ?! Tous ces traitements de faveur que ma famille a obtenus simplement parce qu'elle appartenait à la branche Serdaigle m'ont toujours dégoûtée. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'on se trompe sûrement concernant les Zabini père et fils. Ils me font froid dans le dos, et me dire que je vais passer un mois dans la même maison que la leur me fait vraiment peur. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? Je pense sérieusement à passer toutes mes vacances chez mon père, au risque de croiser l'autre italienne. _

_Entre Zabini et ma mère, ça n'a pas l'air d'être l'amour fou. Ils sont aussi froids l'un que l'autre. Autre nouvelle : j'ai un stage ! Je vais travailler à Paris pendant tout le mois de juillet, revenant le soir bien sûr par cheminée. Tu te rappelles de ma styliste magique préférée ? Et bien voilà ! Je suis tellement heureuse ! Je crois que ma mère voulait se faire pardonner. Je lui en veux encore. Mais tu as raison, ces vacances vont être parfaites ! _

_Je viendrais chez ta cousine, tu sais bien que je ne rate aucune occasion de faire la fête. J'espère juste que je ne serai pas trop confrontée à ces saloperies de groupies. Et il est hors de question que je vois Black, leur comportement dans le train m'a trop blessé. On tourne la page Macha ! Assez parlé de moi, comment c'est chez toi ? _

_Je t'embrasse fort, ta parfaite et très jolie meilleure amie._ »

* * *

_Toc toc. Toc toc._

Qu'on me laisse dormir .. On est dimanche.

_- Ilyana_ ? (Oh par merlin)_ C'est Regina. Je suis désolée de te déranger, mais tu as plusieurs robes à essayer en bas, pour le bal de ce soir. Ta mère te demande de te préparer_, se justifia-t-elle en bredouillant.

_- QUOI ? _Je me relevais du lit d'un bond, ce qui avait l'air d'être plutôt comique puisqu'elle essaya tant bien que mal d'étouffer son rire. _Mais .. quel bal ?_

_- Ils vont annoncer leurs fiançailles ce soir._

Cela ne m'étonnait pas. Malheureusement, tout cela n'était pas qu'un putain de cauchemar. Les Zabini habitaient bel et bien chez moi. Ma mère devenait cinglée de jour en jour, ce qui était assez effrayant. Je me demandais si père était au courant. Les Greengrass et les Zabini ne s'étaient jamais parlés cordialement. On ne savait depuis combien de temps cette petite lutte durait, mais j'imagine que pour ma mère ou Lucrèce, ce mariage était une façon de se venger. Il ne pouvait y avoir d'amour là-dedans. Les Zabini étaient riches et avaient une excellente place au ministère, ma mère avait toute la classe et l'éducation dont il est nécessaire d'avoir pour devenir la femme d'un sang-pur et gardait le fameux manoir Serdaiglien. Une alliance Serpentard-Serdaigle. De quoi me faire vomir, en somme. Une fois prête, je rejoignis ma mère et Regina dans le petit salon. Une couturière italienne leur montrait ses nouveautés, les tissus et les couleurs à la mode, les coupes qui les siéraient le mieux, et les chaussures qui seraient en parfaite harmonie avec. Ma mère parut soulagée en me voyant à leur côté et m'offrit un faible sourire. Elle devait sûrement se sentir encore coupable. L'achat d'une nouvelle robe me redonnait toujours le sourire. J'aimais qu'on me regarde, et j'avais hérité de la beauté de mère. De longs cheveux dorés aux belles boucles anglaises, de grands yeux bleus aux cils incommensurables, des pommettes roses bien dessinées, une bouche rosée charnue, une taille fine et élégante. Cependant, ma mère me regarda d'un air réprobateur.

_- Tu as encore minci Ilya. Tu tiens à ressembler à un squelette ?_

Je ne répondis pas et retira ma présente robe derrière le paravent. La couturière me montra différentes robes. Je pris la bleue en premier, il va de soi que c'est ma couleur préférée. Une fois que je me montrais à leurs regards impitoyables, elles eurent toutes trois une drôle de grimace.

_- Enfin, tu comptes t'habiller chez les enfants désormais ?! Tu as intérêt à reprendre du poids pendant l'été. Jamais un mari ne voudrait d'un manche à balais._

Je la regardais, les yeux écarquillés. Jamais elle ne m'avait parlé ainsi. J'effaçais mon air incrédule et acquiesçais, suivi d'un « bien, Mère ». Regina faisait semblant de s'intéresser aux autres robes afin de nous laisser de l'intimité. Du moins je crois. La couturière expliqua à ma mère que ce n'était pas grave et qu'elle allait arranger cela.

_- Cette coupe ne vous va plus mademoiselle .. _-Dommage, je l'aimais plutôt bien cette robe- _Vous devriez essayer cette verte-ci._

Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Tout le monde s'est mis contre moi pour me rappeler à quel point le remariage de ma mère est désastreux ? Et vu le regard de ma mère, j'avais intérêt à l'essayer, cette foutue robe.

_- Je ne sais pas si avec mes yeux bleus …_

_- Bien, je la changerai en bleu, si vous voulez._

Elle avait intérêt, vu le prix auquel elle était payée ici. Elle fut bien sûr obligée de l'adapter à ma taille, mais finalement, elle me plaisait énormément même en vert. C'était assez visible le fait que j'avais perdu beaucoup de poids. Mais même une potion ne pouvait m'en faire reprendre d'ici ce soir. Je pris les bijoux et les chaussures qui allaient avec, et ma mère m'obligea à me rendre ensuite en cuisine pour manger un maximum de nourritures caloriques et grasses. Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'avais pris l'habitude de manger bien peu de choses. Je pense que ça avait commencé lorsque je voyais les Maraudeurs s'intéresser à des filles telles que Léna et Lizzie. Les jumelles diaboliques, comme le disait Macha.

* * *

**[En attendant, au manoir Potter]**

_- James, il faut que tu y ailles_, s'écria une femme d'environ 60 ans.

_- Il n'en est pas question_, répondit avec force ce fameux James.

Le jeune homme dont il était question portait un tee-shirt où différentes acrobaties de Quidditch s'animaient. Il portait des lunettes carrées et venaient tout juste de se lever, ce qui expliquait sûrement sa mauvaise humeur, et peut-être bien sa masse de cheveux informe qui recouvrait son crâne.

_- Pandora est comme ma petite soeur_ – _était_, marmonna James -,_ je me dois d'être présente ce soir. Et ils t'ont invité._

_- Bien sûr qu'ils m'ont invité, mais Sirius, ce « traître à son sang » peut toujours pourrir en enfer !_

« James » suffoqua sa mère. Elle paraissait fatiguée, et peut-être triste. Elle tenait dans sa main un petit mot écrit d'une belle écriture à l'encre bleue. Cette carte était sûrement l'objet de leur désaccord. Un homme, approximativement du même âge que la femme, lisait son journal et se mêla à la dispute qu'au moment où il entendit sa femme étouffer un sanglot.

_- Alors viens au moins pour ta mère_, déclara-t-il.

Si ce n'est les cheveux blancs, cet homme ressemblait énormément à James, et portait les lunettes spéciales « Potter ». James supplia son père de ne pas le forcer à venir. Sa mère, qui paraissait désemparée et qui ne comprenait pas ce revirement de comportement, lâcha son dernier argument.

_- Viens pour Ilyana, tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça doit être dur de vivre ça._

* * *

**[Retour chez les Wiseblow]**

J'adorais les bals, réellement. Depuis toute petite, je les imaginais comme le début de mon propre conte de fée. J'étais persuadée y trouver mon prince et partir avec lui, m'éloigner de tout ça. J'ai rencontré James à un bal. Un merveilleux bal comme les Potter avaient l'habitude de faire. Mais les invités de ce bal-ci ne pouvaient que me déplaire. L'élite des mangemorts - comme ils aimaient tant s'appeler - en puissance était, ce soir, au complet. Heureusement qu'il y avait mon cousin et quelques autres connaissances de Poudlard qui n'aspiraient nullement à passer le restant de leurs jours en tant que larbin en chef de mage noir.

Malheureusement pour moi, mon cavalier de ce soir n'était personne d'autre que William Zabini. Lorsqu'il me l'avait appris, je lui avais rétorqué que cela semblerait bizarre aux yeux des autres invités, puisque nos deux parents allaient se marier dans deux mois. Il me rappela les grandes familles consanguines et rétorqua pour finir que son père le souhaitait de tout son coeur. Traduction : il valait mieux que j'accepte si je ne souhaitais pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Ma robe faite de soie verte virevoltait autour de ma taille, le seul endroit de mon corps qui n'était pas trop marqué par la fatigue de cette année. Pourtant, j'avais tout fait pour perdre du poids et devenir une icône de mode. Mais je n'étais devenue que l'ombre de ma personne. Je n'étais plus jolie. J'avais cependant fait un effort concernant ma coiffure. Mes longs cheveux blonds ont été remontés en un chignon proéminent, un de ceux dont on avait l'habitude de porter il fut un siècle. Le maquillage sur mes yeux les agrandissait et leur faisait prendre une forme plus arrondie. Je terminais le tout par une dernière touche de rouge-à-lèvre pas trop voyant puisque j'étais assez maquillée comme ça.

Zabini vint enfin me chercher. Il était habillé, à la façon de son père, d'un costard trois pièces de couleur grise. Il était élégant, mais la noirceur de son esprit m'empêchait de l'apprécier un tant soit peu.

- _Magnifique_, me complimenta-t-il.

Zabini fait partie de ses personnes dont on ne connait jamais les sentiments et ressentis. Pour moi, ce n'était qu'une simple formule de politesse et de bonne manière.

- _Dommage que tu sois si maigre._

Là je le retrouvais. Je cachais mes émotions, comme d'habitude.

- _Dommage que je ne sois pas à ton goût_, marmonnais-je.

-_ Mais au contraire_, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire grivois, qui me fit vomir, tout en m'accompagnant à la salle de bal du manoir Wiseblow.

Le bal de ce soir pouvait être qualifié par une ambiance féérique, d'où le choix de ma robe. De multiples harpes s'éparpillaient dans la pièce, il y avait des fontaines, de l'herbe, des fleurs .. C'était assez étrange mais tellement jet-set sang-purienne si vous voulez mon avis ! Le buffet était immense et pourtant, je savais que l'habitude de ces grandes familles était de boire une coupe de champagne magique et manger seulement quelques morceaux.

Les invités commençaient à arriver, et je ressentais le furieux besoin de sortir me rafraîchir.

Notre jardin était aussi mon lieu préféré. Il y avait au milieu une énorme fontaine comme dans les grandes maisons du dix-huitième siècle, une sorte de labyrinthe, différents arbres sorciers et une terrasse toute en pierres somptueuse. C'était là où je me rendais lorsque mes parents ne se supportaient pas, petite. Ils ont divorcé lorsque j'avais seulement quatre ans, et mon père avait déjà une liaison avec cette italienne. A cinq ans, j'avais un petit frère. Il va maintenant entrer en deuxième année, et en tant que Greengrass, il s'était bien intégré chez les Serpents même s'ils savaient que lui et mon père n'avaient pas de goût prononcé pour la magie noire.

-_ Ilya, je savais que je te retrouverai ici ! _

Je me retournais vers un jeune homme d'un an mon aîné, aux cheveux blonds et sourire ravageur. Bon, j'exagère peut-être un peu parce qu'il est mon cousin, mais qu'est-ce que je l'adore !

-_ Oh Léonce, je suis vraiment contente que tu sois venu !_

- _Quand j'ai appris que ta mère organisait cette soirée avec les Zabini, je savais que tu ne voudrais pas être seule ici ! Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas trop compris pourquoi Zabini se mêlaient à une soirée chez toi .. Bien qu'ils soient devenus de "grands amis" cette année._

Ma mère ne m'en avait jamais parlé de cette amitié.

-_ Ils vont se marier dans deux mois_, lâchais-je.

* * *

Bien, ma mère a invité les parents de James. Mais cela m'étonnerait qu'il vienne vu son comportement à Poudlard et dans le train. Il y avait énormément de monde en tout cas, et la salle était remplie de personnalités que je n'aimais pas. Par exemple, le tout nouveau couple Malfoy. Wahou, quelle folie. Quelle ambiance.

-_ Ilyana, tu n'as pas oublié que tu étais obligée de danser au moins la première danse avec moi ?_

Zabini a un don pour rendre les choses pires qu'elles ne le sont déjà.

- _Lâche-moi Zabini_, crachais-je en essayant de retirer son emprise sur mon poignet.

-_ On aurait peur ?_ Susurra-t-il.

- _Va te faire voir sale con ! _

_- Ecoute-moi bien. Je connais parfaitement ta réputation de petite salope à Poudlard. Mais ton nom de famille et ton argent étant appétissants, il me semble normal que tu sois ma cavalière, n'est-ce pas ?_ - Il s'approcha de moi de façon à ce que je me retrouve contre le mur -_ Bien. Alors maintenant tu vas sagement m'écouter et faire ce que je te demande. Il me semble que ton petit-frère est plutôt célèbre chez les Serpentards. Que pensera-t-il lorsqu'il saura qu'il est devenu le larbin des septièmes années de ta faute ? La personne qui teste nos nouveaux sorts ? Ou mieux, que penseras-tu toi lorsque ton frère ne sera plus parmi nous ?_

-_ Espèce de sale fils de .._

- _Tut tut tut. On se voit pour la première danse. _Il se retourna vivement puis s'arrêta un instant, dos à moi. _Tiens Potter, cela m'étonne que mon père ait accepté ce genre de racailles._

Mon coeur s'arrête de battre pendant quelques secondes. James, très classe lui aussi, se tenait devant Zabini et le fixait méchamment. Était-il venu pour moi ?

* * *

**J'espère que ce premier court chapitre vous a plu ! Tout d'abord, concernant Ilyana, je suis partie dans un gros délire de famille ayant peut-être un rapport avec les derniers Serdaigles. Vous vous doutez qu'il y aura du coup un rapport avec Voldy-chou au bout d'un moment ! Bref, pour la création du nom de famille, j'ai pris "wise" qui veut dire sage en anglais, ce qui serait une des caractéristiques importantes à Serdaigle, avec le Blow qui serait une déformation de blue. Voilà voilà comment je suis partie dans mon délire ^^ **

**Je vais essayer de poster la suite le plus vite possible, mais j'attends tout d'abord vos impressions ! **

**A bientôôôôt, NOX.**


End file.
